


Guarding Alone

by Alien_Saucer23



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Kind of Trans, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Saucer23/pseuds/Alien_Saucer23
Summary: Lol no summary





	Guarding Alone

Takeda had been assessed a mission to guard the SF Base for the night, his part- no Boyfreind Jin was supposed to be on the look out with him; but he had caught an unexpected bug and had proceeded to be dragged to bed by Takeda himself. Takeda hadn't minded though, he thought the job would have been easy and would pass by quickly.

So that's why Takeda sat alone in the desolate SF Base, the usual expressive teen was hunched in a desk chair in boredom. He sighed and twirled his legs around soundly, all he had were his thoughts and himself. His thoughts and himself. To keep himself awake he began to think of Jin. The thoughts themselves started off innocent at first, Takeda imagining imagry such as the Archer's beautiful locks of ebony hair or things like his sweet and sour attitude. A thought of imagining Jin as a Tsundere in one of Takeda's many manga books within his collection crossed his mind. This thought made Takeda blush and giggle softly. But then, as Takeda began to list off the many things about Jin, the once pure thoughts became lustful and erotic. He began to imagine imagry such as Jin's naked lower half or the way he kissed so passionately whilst in their 'moments'. Takeda bit his lip softly and blushed harder, he felt his core wetten softly. The two had gotten close to having sex before, but both had shyed away- but now that he was alone....Takeda let his hand trail towards his lower half, palming himself within his pants. He gasped softly, his finger rubbing slowly against his clothed, needy-

"Well, well. Looks like your enjoying yerself their love~" A voice sneered softly. Takeda squeaked and fell off the desk chair, his head colliding with blunt surface. The voice chuckled, large boot prints coming closer towards him. Takeda recognised that voice, he cringed. "K-kano?" He stuttered softly, his head still banging from the fall. Kano smirked and bent down to Takeda's level. "In the flesh Darl~" He muttered, his accent prominent and strong. Takeda cringed, he would have used his mind powers if possible to read the man's intentions- but his head still pound to the beat of his breathing. Even with this Takeda staggered up sloppily and tried his best to get into fighting stance. "What are doing here Black Dragon Scum!" He hissed at him, trying to keep up his demenor. Kano shook off his remark and strolled closer towards him. "Well I wa' just coming to check up on my best lass Sonya." He began as he circled Takeda dominantly "Til I came in and saw you pleasuring yerself."

Takeda blushed a bright red, looking down at floor and squeezing his together softly. He opened his mouth to begin but before he could, a hand slapped down upon it- and a hand wrap around his waist. Takeda's body was forcfully pushed against Kano's, holding him tightly like snake holding its prey. Takeda squirmed erraticly, but even so his body reacted positivly to the touch. Kano tutted and the hand around his waist reached to play with his clothed clit. The younger boy stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening.

"If ya just need someone to touch ya doll, you should have just asked~" He purred into his ear softly.


End file.
